<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 1: Mutual Masturbation by milkfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740675">Kinktober Day 1: Mutual Masturbation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit'>milkfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino experiments with Squalo at their boarding school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Superbi Squalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 1: Mutual Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly i dont love this fic but HEY maybe someone else will right<br/>soooo heres day 1 of this years kinktober!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They hadn’t gone all the way yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the farthest they’ve gone was oral, but even then, they were both mediocre at it and Squalo hated getting cum in his newly-long hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they sit there awkwardly, across from each other on Dino’s dorm bed. They were only eighteen; young and fresh, but still inexperienced and bumbling when it came to sex. They started off with some heavy petting and rough kissing (</span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>was rough when it came to Squalo), their lips meeting in open-mouthed sucks, accentuated by the gliding of tongues and clicking of teeth. Squalo mostly took the lead, angling himself better to get better acquainted with the inside of Dino’s mouth. Dino would make the most noise during their makeout session, making small, abortive noises now and then. But he outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Squalo scooches a little closer, grabbing and massaging Dino’s cock through his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino parts from Squalo for breath, and grips Squalo’s wrists, confusing Squalo, who at first thought that Dino just wasn’t in the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino’s big, brown eyes look at Squalo pleadingly as he says quietly, hoarsely, “I want to watch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino usually didn’t voice his wants so early on or so bluntly like this, but Squalo wasn’t against it. Squalo obeys, and Dino unzips his pants as Squalo gets into a better, more revealing position. Squalo sits with his legs apart, giving Dino a full view of his cock and hole. He was pink and twitching already, and Dino’s breathing hitches as he imagines being inside him for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visualizing it, Dino starts to jerk himself, spitting in his hand quickly to slick himself up and jacking his dick as he watches Squalo tremble, reaching for his own cock. Squalo starts to move his own hand up and down his length, and Dino loves the way Squalo’s breathing picks up and becomes rough and labored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino started to give orders, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>unlike him; but, well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hormonal teenager in the middle of experimenting with his boyfriend, so nothing was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play with your chest, too,” Dino commands, though there was no authority to his voice. Nevertheless, Squalo did so, squeezing his own pec and rolling his nipple between his fingers as his hand worked himself. He started to close his eyes in bliss as the stroking </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>started to feel good under Dino’s scrutinizing gaze. “Look at me,” Dino says, his own voice sounding raw and rough around the edges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squalo’s sharp, silver eyes catch Dino’s, and Squalo’s face goes red in embarrassment from making eye contact with his lover while getting himself off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you, uh,” Dino pauses to wet his lips, his jerking slowing to a stop. Don’t get him wrong: Squalo looked fucking beautiful — no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning — </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this, but there was something Dino’s always wanted to ask Squalo to do but never had the opportunity to. Dino swallows thickly and Squalo quirks his eyebrows expectantly. “Can you finger yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s something Squalo had never done in front of Dino; he’d only done it once, in private, but it was unfulfilling without Dino there to give him his usual praise and watch him with a loving, amazed expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squalo is the one to swallow now, looking down as he squirts a helping of lotion onto his fingers and dips them down to his hole, tight and resistant. He wants to cry out when he finally penetrates himself, but all that comes out is a shaky breath. He starts pumping his finger in and out until the first knuckle was buried inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Dino purrs, jerking himself faster, more fervently. “You look so good,” He compliments his lover, who just ‘che’s and turns redder than before, muttering a strained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘shut up’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he continues to thrust his finger inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino couldn’t hold on much longer, not with Squalo’s soft, sultry gaze locking onto him as the swordsman’s finger massages his inner walls, imagining Dino’s cock striking his prostate instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino grits his teeth and says, “I’m coming,” before shooting off into his hand, the strings of cum squirting forth in time with the bucking of Dino’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squalo strokes himself off in no time as well, his orgasm hitting him with a loud growl and a lift of his hips and his teeth sinking into his lower lip until he tasted copper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino smiles, sated, and pulls his pants back up over his softening dick. “You were amazing,” he says, crawling forward to brush Squalo’s bangs aside and kiss his forehead. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Squalo barks, but his cheeks feel pleasantly warm as Dino presses another kiss, a gentler one, to Squalo’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, won’t you let me make love to you properly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, what’s with this guy and his stupid fucking charming voice???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Squalo smirks. “If you promise not to get too sappy with me again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>haneuma.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino smiles back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>upcoming kinktober fics will all be pretty short so i apologize for that in advance but bro ive got work and school so i may not make all the days work out anyways</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>